Deduction
by MosherGurl
Summary: She loved him, but he could be so blind sometimes. Rated for language.


Alisha sighed slightly at the 14th game her and Matsuda had been playing.

"Any sevens?"

A deep sigh was his response from the bored red-head before him.

"Go fish..."

Why did L have to be this way? Why did he even keep both of them around? Neither of them was of any use to the task force obviously. They just seemed to be there to take up space. This was an _intellectual _case, of which neither Alisha nor Matsuda had in her opinion. She felt _useless_; her only assignments seeming to be bringing food or coffee and when she wasn't doing that some useless research. The rest of her day was spent playing games with Matsuda or tormenting L, like when she switched his sugar with salt for instance. A small smile graced her face at the memory. Ah, good times. Looking back at the messy haired detective, she couldn't help but smile. She really did like to annoy him. He never gave much of a reaction; but she was ok with that. It just meant trying harder. Maybe she'll get to do something _important _if she bugs him enough. A huff left Alisha's mouth before rising to her feet and made a bee line over to said detective; making her decision. Grabbing him by his chair she spun him around a couple of times until bringing him to a stop facing her. His attention was then solely on the pouting red-head, albeit a little dizzy.

"I want to do something helpful, and don't you _dare _say bring coffee or sweets."

L shook his head lightly to clear it before looking directly at Alisha through bored eyes.

"Well, Currently Mr Yagami is-"

Alisha tightened her grip on the arms of the chair before snapping;

"I know what he's doing and the answer's no! I want to do something important!"

Her fists then slammed down on either side of L, catching the attention of the other members at her sudden outburst.

"If you don't need us then why are Matsuda and myself still here?"

L blinked owlishly and tilted his head to the side gently.

"Because you're both a valuable asset to the team."

The fire haired woman narrowed emerald eyes;

"Bullshit!"

L was silent as he observed her angry expression with docile eyes as Matsuda stepped up to the woman with great hesitance.

"Alisha, please calm down."

Her stare turned on Matsuda as he took a step back knowing he was the woman's new target.

"Don't pretend that this doesn't bother you Matsuda! You know damn well it does, but you're just too chicken to stand up to him!"

Matsuda flinched back slightly; it was a _harsh _truth, but a truth none the less. L sighed heavily, reluctant to avert Alisha's attention back to himself; but it had to be done.

"I'm afraid there's nothing for you to do at the moment Alisha, everything's covered."

He glanced at a screen as soon as something on the computer beeped, Alisha followed his gaze to see chief Yagami's son at the entrance. _Light was it? _She had only seen him on a few occations through the computer screen, but knew he was living here currently with the rest of them. She did most of her work in her room where she could have some peace and quiet where she worked at her best; working with Matsuda on occasion. The only time she made her presence known to the others was when she got bored of being alone; _or just to see L. _A sigh left her lips as she pushed the detectives chair away from her and turned on her heel;

"I'm leaving, I need some air."

She didn't want to be there anymore. It was just a waste of her time, and her head was thumping too much to do anymore work currently. She began to leave the room, ignoring protests from Matsuda; but hearing L's statement she begun to move a little faster.

"Watari, confine her to her room."

Before she could make it to the door, Watari grabbed a hold of her and swiftly cuffed the once again fuming female. How could an _old man _be so fast and strong?! Watari gave her a solemn look.

"I'm sorry Alisha."

She paid no heed as she pulled against the ancient man.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be geezer! Get off me! L what the hell is this?!"

Her head snapped in L's direction at this rash decision, seeing his gaze intently on her. Just what was he _thinking_?

"You're acting irrationally, and because of that you're putting the case as well as our lives in jeopardy. So until you calm down I'm afraid I'm going to have to restrict your movements and place you in solitude. I'm sorry Alisha."

_Solitude_? What the hell was this? She clenched her teeth and could feel herself shaking with anger. It wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the team either.

"You walking cavity! This is bullshit!"

Without the chance to say anything else, Watari took her away to her room. She noticed that he strapped her down in the chair she sat in by the wrists. She glanced around the room to the camera in the top right corner. Scowling at the red flashing light on it she knew full well that L would be watching her. Huffing in exasperation the now calm female looked at Watari as he opened the blinds to let some sun light in.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Watari, it's not you I'm mad with."

Watari merely smiled at the young girl.

"It's quite alright, I understand your feelings. But please just understand that L is looking out for you."

A groan left the woman as her head lolled to the side.

"Then why didn't he do this when Aizawa left the first time? He was in just as much a rage as me."

Watari shook his head.

"That's not my place to say. I'll be back shortly."

_Not his place to say_? That probably meant he wasn't supposed to say or he didn't know. Probably the latter. L seems to be secretive with everyone. Alisha sighed once again. A man with so many secrets. No one knew his name, his age. Hell he only recently decided to make his face public to the few people currently residing in this building. Yet she still loved the man. She's not certain if even his personality is fake; but that didn't stop her. She so desperatly wanted his attention that she reduced to childish tricks and pranks since it was the only time he really gave her aknowladgement without directing it to the others as well. She swung her legs to and fro to keep amused. But after 30 minutes; boredom had sunk into her core.

"L! Can I get out now?"

No reply.

"L! I know you can hear me!"

Still nothing.

"Come on! I'm bored dammit! Let me out already!"

...

"_L_!"

She began fighting at her bonds to no avail and huffed in annoyance.

"You sent me here to calm down and I've calmed down! But if you don't let me out now I'm going to be even more pissed with you! Do you hear me?!"

Once again the only answer she received was silence, this flared up the female's anger once again. She _hated _being ignored by L.

"You no good, scrawny, tooth rotting, panda eyed, cavity! Why are you ignoring me?! I'm telling you right now it's not Kira you need to worry about killing you, it's _me_! Do you hear me?!"

She ground her teeth as the door slowly opened and L walked in, tilting his head lightly, almost cutely.

"I heard you, and that wasn't very nice. We got busy with the investigation; something came up so you had to wait a little longer."

A soft snort passed through her nose.

"And you couldn't tell me this over the intercom? It would've taken _2 seconds_!"

L placed his thumb up to his mouth and looked away briefly.

"Yes well this _is _Kira don't forget, every second counts. Plus your irrational behaviour would've gotten in the way."

Alisha yanked on her bindings, hoping they would break even though she knew it was futile.

"It seems I have to leave you here a little longer, since your anger seems to have flared up again."

He turned to leave, but she snapped her head in his direction, not wanting to be left alone any longer.

"No! Don't leave me here again! I'll behave, I promise."

L turned back to her, a small smirk on his features as he walked over to where she was seated.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? Now realising that you have remain calm and behave yourself will make your job a whole lot easier. Especially now you know you'll just end up back here if you do happen to misbehave."

Alisha's hands were clenched so tight she could feel her nails digging into her palms. He was treating her like a _child_. That was the last thing she wanted...

"You're a sick son of a bitch... Besides, I was going to go outside, _what _may I ask was wrong with that?"

L seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

"Hmm, No, you may not ask."

Alisha's eyebrows furrowed. He was hiding something. L didn't move; he merely stared at the thinking female. Did he _want _her to try and figure it out? Well best not to disappoint him.

"You didn't mind Aizawa leaving when he was in a huff, yet you did with me. You didn't want me going out for some reason...Chief Yagami's son. I've never formally met him; and he was at the door when you told Watari to confine me... you didn't want him to see me."

She looked up at him, hoping for an answer but when she received none she figured it had to be only half the story so continued to think.

"If you didn't want him to see me then that's why you really bound me here, so I couldn't throw a fit and walk out in case I ran into him and blurted something even though I _know _he works here too. That's why you really didn't reply to me over the intercom, because you couldn't hear me as the screen for the camera for this room was off! ...but why wouldn't you want me to meet him yet?"

Emerald eyes narrowed at him. She believed she'd figured it out.

"It's because you think he's Kira."

A small smirk made its way to L's face.

"Your deduction is correct, I don't give you enough credit Alisha. I _was _a little skeptical about letting you on this case, but as you've just proved from your previous tantrum; you really _are _a valuable asset to the team."

The red head smiled brightly; ignoring the negetive comments. This was the first time she had _ever _been praised by L. And she had to admit, it felt _good_. But it was soon replaced by her '_thinking pout' _as Matsuda called it, as another thought crossed her mind.

"But wait, if you think that he's Kira...then why am I the only one to have never met Light? All the others have and their just as much at risk as I am. So why only me? It hardly seems fair to the others."

L's face turned stoic again.

"It's merely because you are always working in here whenever he is around. The timing is simply uncanny. But as you said; I _do _think that he is Kira and if you were to make contact with him in your bad mood with me today then it could prove dangerous."

He leant down and begun fiddling with the left bond to untie it. Alisha wasn't satisfied though. Something didn't add up.

"_No_... No for some reason I feel like there's more."

L sighed heavily;

"You're thinking about this too much Alisha."

She stopped for a moment. _Was _she over thinking it? No, she couldn't be.

"But-"

L stopped what he was doing and looked directly at Alisha; he suddenly turned serious.

"Your deduction was right about my conclusion on Light Yagami. But just because of that thrill of the moment don't go looking further into things, because that will be your downfall as a detective. You're searching for something that isn't there when you should be searching for something that is. So leave this topic alone."

His obsidian eyes bore right through her; she couldn't bring herself to look away, she didn't want to. Nor did she want to be wrong. What she would give to be correct right now with the conclusion she came up with. She opened your mouth; words coming out a whisper.

"But what if I want there to be more?"

L moved his hands away, now the bonds were untied and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Then you'll continue to run blindly."

Alisha swallowed hard and nodded, rising from her seat now that she had been freed.

"Please excuse me."

With that she left to her bathroom, the one place that didn't have security cameras or wire taps. The one place she was free to let everything out. Once in her sanctuary and certain that L had left she buckled to the floor and let the tears flow freely. Did he not see that she cared for him? Or could he see it and just ignored it.

**~Elsewhere~**

L had just resumed his position in his chair and begun typing away until Aizawa's voice brought him to a stop.

"That was harsh L."

L turned in his seat, eyes set on the afro-man

"Pardon?"

Aizawa folded his arms over his chest as Matsuda stepped up for his 2 cent.

"Yeah, Alisha totally figured that out and more. But you wouldn't even listen to the poor girl."

L sighed heavily, not this again.

"Matsuda, Alisha is a new detective and her skills are still at minimal level. Just because she managed to figure out my thoughts on Light doesn't mean she was ready to meet him today. Her anger is a problem and you all know this very well. She could get us _killed_."

Aizawa smirked lightly and shook his head at the clueless detective.

"You've never been in love before have you?"

L turned his eyes at Aizawa, the cogs turning in his head to try and figure out what he was getting at. But realising he needed more information first before he made assumptions.

"No, I can honestly say that I haven't. But why the change in subject? We were just talking about what Alisha was saying-"

Matsuda cut him off;

"But you didn't even listen to what she _wasn't _saying!"

L tilted his head and sighed heavily at what he assumed was Matsuda's stupidity. He's complaining about him not listening to Alisha, yet Matsuda didn't listen to him. That irked him. That and he hated to be interrupted. Plus how could he listen to something she _didn't _say?

"Matsuda, if she doesn't say anything then how am I supposed to hear it?"

Matsuda clapped his hands together before looking somewhere L wasn't certain of.

"From her heart of course."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and very proud of himself that he knew something that L didn't for a change. But felt it was time for him to know, since he wanted Alisha to be happy, as well as all the other task force members. L placed a finger to his mouth in thought.

"From her heart huh? I see now."

With that he rose from his seat and made his way to Alisha's room again.

**~With Alisha~**

Alisha felt refreshed after her little cry and smiled brightly at the relief she felt before walking out into her bedroom. She seated herself at her desk and begun looking for a book to wind down until a knock at the door interrupted her from Stephan King goodness.

"Not in the mood, come back later."

Whoever was on the other side was going to pay as they didn't listen and just walked in anyway. With a groan Alisha turned to see L stood in the doorway a hand on the doorknob and the other with a piece of cake in it.

"If you don't want me here I'll leave. But I brought you cake."

Alisha raised a delicate eyebrow;

"Trying to bribe me for something now?"

She turned her back to him and kept looking for her book; he took that as an ok sign as he walked further into the room and placed the cake in front of the female. She looked at it for a brief moment then up at pale man in question. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Peace offering."

Her face hardened slightly at his words;

"For what?"

L raised his hands in defence, but showed no emotion on his face.

"My behaviour earlier."

Alisha realised that he was trying to apologise and smiled.

"Heh, you didn't do anything wrong so I don't know why you're feeling so guilty about this."

L watched her, noticing the forced up curl of her lips, her smile wasn't genuine.

"Well, I didn't let you finish your deduction for one."

Alisha raised a hand to silence him as she sighed.

"No, you were right L. I was looking for something that wasn't even there. It was _pointless_. You were right as always. I have nothing else to say."

He perched himself on the chair next to her, sitting in his unusual way.

"Then don't speak and just listen. As children boys tend to torment girls that they like until they reach around the age of 17. Then they gradually mature and start to learn what is known as flirting. And from then on that's how they meet their other half, if you will. Young girls on the other hand are total opposite. As children they would give boys flowers and act cute, and at a much younger age to the males learn how to approach the situation more appropriately."

The red head raised an eyebrow at this, what did this have to do with anything? He noticed her staring and turned his owlish gaze to the female.

"But let's look at this from a different perspective. Say a girl had grown up with 4 brothers and a father, no mother figure in her life. I believe that these effects could rub off onto the female and because of the heightened emotions that women feel compared to men she hasn't been able to break out of that childish phase. Thus making it difficult for her to find a partner."

Alisha blinked a few times as he described her family and pointed at herself. L merely nodded and continued.

"I had figured that out on my walk here, which makes me want to tell you that the ending of your deduction was correct. I didn't hear it, but I didn't have to. You were right. I didn't want you to meet Light in case he really is Kira, and I'm more then certain that he is. I care for you in a romantic way so I don't want to risk anything happening to you. I just didn't want you to figure out that I liked you when I wasn't sure if you returned the feelings. I wasn't even sure of my own feelings until recently. I guess I'm just not good at this kind of thing."

L smiled and stuck a fork into the cake he brought, braking a piece off and holding it up to the woman next to him. She smiled and took the bite sized piece from it as L took one for himself causing the woman to laugh.

"Hey! What happened to that being a peace offering to me?"

L blinked and swallowed his bit of cake.

"Well we've made peace haven't we? Thus I figured it ok to share this with you since you weren't mad at me anymore."

Alisha smirked lightly and leant forward, gently placing her lips against his own for a brief second before pulling back and taking his hand.

"Stupid L, always right."

L smiled and leant forward slightly;

"That contradicts your point."

The woman groaned and tilted her head slightly;

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!"


End file.
